


A Little Late

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa are trying to set Kyoutani and Yahaba up. They're a few months too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Late

There are four boxes of new equipment and supplies sitting in the faculty room, waiting to be moved to the gym and it's the kind of thing a manager would take care of, if they had one. They don't, though, and Yahaba still isn't entirely sure how Hanamaki and Matsukawa managed to make it seem like the most obvious thing in the world to delegate this to the second years instead. He definitely doesn't know how this ended up in just him and Kyoutani being sent across the school together, just to collect these boxes.

It's not even the first time it's happened, either. Hanamaki and Matsukawa keep volunteering or assigning the two of them to do things together and the more Yahaba's noticed it, the more he's paid attention to his seniors, the more certain he's become that they're definitely up to something. 

"Listen," he speaks up, just before he and Kyoutani are about to walk into the school building. "This is just a hunch, but I think Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san are trying to set us up with each other."

Kyoutani pauses, staring at Yahaba with a raised eyebrow. "That's the dumbest thing I've heard all week."

"Think about it," Yahaba huffs with irritation as they walk inside, the air conditioning blissfully cool against their skin. "They keep making us do everything together. Even stuff like this, where it doesn't need to be us, or it would be easier with more people."

Kyoutani hums quietly, clearly thinking it over and Yahaba lets him. They climb the stairs in silence, and when they're almost at the top, Kyoutani deliberately brushes his hand against the back of Yahaba's. It's the briefest moment of contact before he pulls away again, but the warmth lingers on Yahaba's skin even afterwards.

"They're wasting their time, aren't they?" Kyoutani isn't looking at Yahaba, but the tips of his ears are pink. "They should just stop."

"Do you want to tell them that?" Yahaba asks, laughing as Kyoutani's ears turn redder. "Didn't think so. It's… nice of them, I suppose."

"They should mind their own business," Kyoutani mutters, and they drop the conversation as they walk into the faculty room to find the boxes they were sent for. 

They're heavy and they need to carry two each to avoid having to come back. They both walk slowly, careful not to drop anything as they return to the gym.

"Are you busy after practice?" Kyoutani asks, once they're out of the school building and there's no one around to overhear. "Because you could come over, if you want. No one's going to be home until late. We could have dinner together. Do homework. Stuff."

"That sounds good," Yahaba smiles. "Yeah, I'll come over."

Kyoutani walks a little closer, brushing their shoulders together, and Yahaba catches the fond smile on his face before they pull apart as the gym comes into sight.

Yahaba pretends not to notice the way that Hanamaki and Matsukawa are watching them closely, as if trying to determine if they're getting anywhere with their strategy. It's fun to have the upper hand in this sort of situation, Yahaba thinks, because he knows that if they'd tried this just a few months earlier, before he and Kyoutani started dating, it would be an entirely different situation. Yahaba can't even imagine how mortified he would have been.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchange a glance, looking a little bit disappointed, and Yahaba wonders what they'll try next.

 

* * *

 

"So," Hanamaki says to the team, the next morning at practice. "We've been talking about having a packing up schedule for a while, right? Everyone takes stuff down at the end of practice and then we all agreed that we can just have a rotating schedule of who actually packs it all away afterwards. So we've written those up, starting from this week. Have a look."

Matsukawa hands the print outs around to the rest of the team. They've got a roster up for each day, splitting the team up into pairs to take care of the packing duties. Yahaba looks for his name and isn't even surprised to see that Kyoutani is his partner. He looks up from his sheet to find Kyoutani watching him. They shake their heads at each other and Yahaba bites back his smile, turning back to the paper in his hands.

They've been put on for the afternoon, two days from the beginning of the schedule and Kyoutani snorts quietly when Hanamaki and Matsukawa leave them to put everything away.

"You're right. Once you pointed it out, it started getting really obvious that they're up to something."

"I wonder if anyone else has noticed too," Yahaba wonders. He hopes not, because it'll just be awkward. His and Kyoutani's relationship isn't really the rest of the team's business, and it's never something they intended to bring up to anyone else. 

"Who cares?" Kyoutani mutters, folding up the nets and putting them into one of the trolleys to take into the storage room. "It's not like they're going to get any answer either way."

"I guess," Yahaba sighs, taking two of the ball trolleys and following Kyoutani into the storage room. 

"Do you want them to stop?" Kyoutani asks. "Because I'll talk to them. Tell them that I know what they're doing and that I don't like it. They wouldn't keep pushing after that."

"I suppose," Yahaba murmurs, pushing the trolleys against the wall.

"But, you know," Kyoutani speaks up, stepping closer to Yahaba. "This way, they're actually giving us excuses to spend more time with each other. So there's that."

With a grin, Yahaba leans in to give Kyoutani a light kiss. "You have a pretty good point, there."

Wrapping an arm around Yahaba's waist, Kyoutani pulls him in for another, deeper kiss. Yahaba sighs, secure in the knowledge that they're the only two in the gym, and that they're not going to get caught. It's a little thrilling, though, kissing in here even if they're not going to get caught. He presses himself a little closer to Kyoutani, sliding their tongues against each other before pulling away.

Kyoutani's cheeks are pink and Yahaba smiles, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before going back out to collect the rest of the equipment they need to put away. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe we'll just let them keep doing whatever they want. It's working out pretty well for us."

"You," Kyoutani growls lightly, but Yahaba can hear the smile in his voice. "You're _lethal_." 

"That's why you like me," Yahaba replies with a wink, watching in satisfaction as the blush travels to the rest of Kyoutani's face and his neck, too. 

 

* * *

 

Yahaba doesn't really mind playing along with whatever Hanamaki and Matsukawa want to do next, and he admires how determined they are, but he has to laugh when they lock him in the supply room with Kyoutani. 

"Are you sure you can't open it?" Kyoutani asks with a sigh. "Here, let me try."

"Go for it," Yahaba says, stepping back so Kyoutani can try the handle. Yahaba can hear muffled snickering on the other side of the door and he rolls his eyes, shaking his head with a smile. "These are meant to be our _senpai_." 

"How long do you think they'll leave us in here for?" Kyoutani asks, walking away from the door and pacing in the empty space between equipment. "What are they expecting, anyway? I can't tell if they want us to fight, or make out." 

"To be fair," Yahaba points out, "most of the time, those two aren't exactly mutually exclusive."

Huffing out a laugh, Kyoutani nods. "Yeah. But I don't really feel like fighting you right now."

"Second option, then," Yahaba murmurs, smiling as Kyoutani walks over to him. 

"I guess so," Kyoutani replies, backing Yahaba into the nearest wall. His breath is warm on Yahaba's mouth. "We'll stop if we hear them unlock the door, yeah?"

"Yeah," Yahaba agrees, pulling Kyoutani into a kiss. 

Kyoutani has always been an all-or-nothing sort of person, and it's the same no matter what he does. When he puts his all into kissing, it's enough to steal Yahaba's breath away and leave him weak at the knees. Kyoutani steps closer, until their bodies are pressed together, tilting his head up so that his mouth is lined up against Yahaba's properly. They don't usually kiss like this outside of one of their bedrooms, with the door locked from the inside. Doing it here, with Hanamaki and Matsukawa standing just outside, able to unlock the door at any time they please, is thrilling and terrifying all at once. 

There's a soft knock, and Kyoutani and Yahaba jerk apart, staring at each other wide-eyed. The door doesn't get unlocked right away though, and Yahaba is glad for it because he might have thought that they could play it off like nothing happened for their senpai, but they're both flushed and dazed. It's not the sort of thing they can hide.

"Yahaba? Kyoutani?" It's Iwaizumi's voice that calls out. "Are you in here?"

"Yeah," Kyoutani calls back. He clears his throat, and doesn't sound quite as rough when he speaks this time. "Can you let us out? The door's locked."

"Those two, I swear," they hear Iwaizumi mutter, before he raises his voice. "Yeah, sorry. I'll unlock it now." 

Yahaba doesn't even have the time to school his expression into something more neutral before the door slides open. Iwaizumi's standing there, with Oikawa right beside him, hands on his hips.

"Um." Yahaba swallows hard, ducking his head and hoping they don't look too closely at him. "Thanks. We'll just—go. Thanks." 

He hurries out of the storage room, with Kyoutani right beside him. 

Behind them, just loud enough that Yahaba catches it, he hears Oikawa say, "See, what did I tell you? I knew Makki and Mattsun were wasting their time."

Yahaba supposes that he shouldn't even be surprised that Oikawa's figured it out, but that doesn't stop him from exchanging an embarrassed glance with Kyoutani, who coughs quietly. Then, before they've even walked out of the gym, Kyoutani reaches over and squeezes Yahaba's hand. It's just enough for Iwaizumi and Oikawa to see, just enough to confirm their suspicions. Yahaba grins and, before Kyoutani can let go, squeezes right back.


End file.
